An Unlikely Hero
by AliciaF
Summary: Carter finds an injured bird in the camp and isn't sure what to do with it.


                                          An Unlikely Hero

By Alicia Mortensen

Disclaimer: This story is for fun only and not intended for anything else. This idea came to me a month ago while I was wishing that there was something new to read.

            Carter wandered through the compound, deeply breathing the warm spring air. Winter had finally broken and things were getting better as the weather warmed up. They didn't have to use as much wood anymore now that the nights were not so cold. He was glad of that since he disliked carrying in firewood for the stove. The ground was not yet thawed, but when it did, the camp would be a mud hole. Often when a POW marched through, he had to be careful that he didn't leave his shoes behind. Many times, Carter had to stop and search for his shoes in the gooey mud.

            He was on his way to the rec. hall for some well earned entertainment from last night's mission. He didn't make any mistakes at all and the Colonel was so impressed that he gave him full access to the rec. hall whenever he wanted for an entire week. So Carter decided to take advantage of this reward and stay there as much as possible.

            As he made his way to the long building, nearly identical to the others, he heard a peeping sound coming from one of the drainage pipes on one of the barracks. He held his ear up to the pipe and listened. The noise was clearly coming from inside and sounded like a bird. He frowned and began trying to figure out a way to help the poor thing. The first thing he tried was prying the pipe from the side, but failed. After examining it closer, he noticed some screws that held the pieces together. He pulled out his pocket knife and began unscrewing the pipe near the bottom. The screws were held on tightly due to the rust that had accumulated on them over the years, but finally after a lot of work, they came off.

            Carter peered down the pike and immediately saw the bird. Its wing was caught on the edge of a jagged piece of metal and was missing a few feathers, which were now flouting around in the air. He waved them away and gently picked the bird up. It blinked its eyes at the bright light and suddenly began to struggle. He put his hand over the bird's head and it soon calmed down. He began thinking of a name for it, but then suddenly it occurred to him that he might not be allowed to keep the bird. He looked down at it and admired the black streaks against its white body. The bird pecked softly at his fingers, but made no noise.

            Carter whistled and it looked up. "How are you doing, little guy? Does your wing hurt you?"

            The bird just looked at him, his eyelids were drooping a little as he sat snuggled against Carter's warm hand.

            He just smiled, "You can stay in my laboratory for now. I can make a little cage for you real quick."

            He gently placed the now sleepy bird into his pocket and returned to the barracks, gently walking along.

            As he entered the barracks thinking about how he was going to build the cage, a pillow smashed into his face. He staggered back, a little surprise, "Not now guys, I…" he was interrupted by another pillow.

            He put his hand his front of his face and tried to block the incoming pillows. "Guys! Guys! Stop it! I mean it!"

            He ran to the back bunk as Newkirk chased him with a pillow thinking that he was fooling around. Quickly Carter opened the tunnel and dashed down.

            Newkirk frowned and ran to the edge, "Don't think you can get away that easily! I'm coming down!"

            Just as he began climbing down, Kinch yelled at him. Carter heard and crept up to the base of the ladder to listen as Newkirk got reprimanded for fooling around with the tunnel. There was silence and then he heard wood creaking, which could only be the sound of someone coming down. It was Kinch. He looked very disappointed as he stood before Carter. Carter gulped and took out the bird from his pocket. Kinch noticed it, suddenly realizing what had happened. He nodded, "Okay, you've got a bird with you."

            "Can I keep it Kinch?" he asked hopefully. "I'll take good care of it and it can stay down here all the time! The guards will never find it and I'll get food for it…"

            "Do you really want a bird to live down here the rest of its life?" he said. "Do you want it to never see the light of day again? Will you keep it a prisoner and never know freedom again?"

            "Well, no… I." His shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right Kinch. It just wouldn't be right."

            Kinch smiled, "I didn't think so. What's the matter with it?"

            "It has an injured wing, I think. It fell down one of the drainage pipes along the number 9's barracks."

            "Well let's see what we can do for this little guy," he said and set it down near the radio.

            The bird looked around, a little bit dazed at its new surroundings, but then it suddenly attempted to fly away only to fall helplessly to the floor. Carter bent over and scooped up the fluttering bird.

            Kinch nodded and held his hands out. Carter set the bird into them and watched as their radioman suddenly became a skilled veterinarian. He asked Carter to find some bandage and assist him in wrapping the bird. He found some and held the bird as Kinch carefully wrapped the injured wing around the bird's body, but leaving the other wing and feet free from the bandage. Finally he was done and set the bird down. It hobbled around as it became accustomed to restriction of the bandage. Carter smiled, "You did a good job Kinch."

            "It was nothing. When I was kid, me and my sister rescued many injured birds such as this, so you don't need to worry, this bird's in good hands."

            "Bird? Did somebody say bird?" they heard Colonel Hogan's voice coming from the entrance. 

            Carter shot a worried look at Kinch. The radioman's calm expression eased his fears a little, but he still picked up the bird and hid it under his palm.

            "Don't worry Carter, I'll handle it," Kinch reassured him.

            Just then Hogan walked in, a curious expression on his face. He looked around and then down at Carter's face. He knew the look instantly, "Okay Carter. Where's the bird?"

            He reluctantly revealed the bird and showed the Colonel. 

            "You know the rules Carter, no pets."

            "But he's not a pet!" Carter protested. "Look at him, he's injured! I'm only taking care of him until his wing is healed and then I'll let him go! He'll never be able to take care of himself in this condition!"

            "I suppose you named him already?" Hogan asked.

            "No, I didn't. And I won't either because he's not a pet."

            "Colonel," Kinch said. "Let Carter nurse the bird back to health. It's only a light sprain and he'll be well again by the end of the week."

            "He won't make any noise will he?" Hogan asked skeptically.

            "Not if we cover his box. Birds quiet down in a darkened environment." Kinch explained.

            Hogan thought about it, "Okay," he finally said. "Just as long as it doesn't get it the way and it doesn't interfere with your duties!"

            "Thank you sir! I just know this is the right thing to do!" Carter said excited.

            "Good, then I'll see you for roll call in a few minutes?" he asked.

            Carter looked at his watch in surprise, "Is it that late already?" he asked in amazement at how fast the time went.

            Kinch and Hogan both nodded, so Carter jumped to go find a box for the bird and some food and water.

            The bird didn't eat the seed that Carter gave it at first, but after a few hours it was eagerly eating and drinking. Carter was relieved, taking it as a good sign. He told Kinch about it and he said that it would probably live as long as it continued to eat and drink.

            Later that night, he and Colonel Hogan went to go meet with the leader of the local underground. The meeting went well and on the way back, he spotted a patch of wild millet growing a little ways of from the stump. He picked most of it and carried down to the tunnel to store away. He was pleased to learn how much the bird loved this food. Satisfied, he put the cover back on and went to bed.

            "How's your pet Carter?" Newkirk asked.

            "Just fine and he isn't a pet!"

            "We'll see 'bout that, who here thinks Carter will be able to give up the bird?" he announced. "I'll wager two chocolate bars that he can't do it!" But then he stopped when he saw the insulted look on Carter's face. Newkirk shrugged, "I was only joking mate."

            "Some joke," Carter snorted. "I wish you would leave me alone sometimes." With that he climbed into his bunk and didn't say another word.

            "Carter? It's just a bird," Newkirk reasoned. "No need to go and get yourself angry over a think like that."

            Carter rolled over, his face to the wall and ignored Newkirk. _Why must he always make fun of me? I'll show him and everyone else that I can do it! I'll let it go tomorrow._

After roll call the next day, Carter walked in front of everyone and announced his intentions, most stayed to watch since they had nothing better to do anyway, but a few really did want to see the bird fly again, especially Kinch.

            He took the bird out of his pocket, softly speaking to it, "Okay, it's time for you to go now. I know you're better now so you can fly away. Go find your family; I'm sure they miss you. I know I'll miss you, but this is for the best. Please believe me."

            He held out his hand and lifted it up. The bird looked around and then suddenly took of flying into the sky. Carter watched as the little bird disappeared into the blue sky. He then became aware of someone standing next to him; it was Kinch. They both watched awhile and then turned around back to the barracks.

            Carter gloomily sat at the table as LeBeau dished out the remainder of last night's stew. He didn't even notice when he was handed a bowl. He just sat there starring at the same spot on the table.

            Newkirk noticed and asked if was admiring his reflection.

            Carter looked up, "Huh?"

            "Are you going to eat that?" Newkirk questioned. "Or are you going to stare at it all night?"

            "Oh, yeah," he said, noticing his stew for the first time. He leaned over the table, grabbed a spoon and dug in hungrily, hoping that no one else noticed.

            Just as he took his first bite, something tapped on the windowpane. He stopped and looked around. He didn't see anything and since no one else seemed to notice he took another bite. It happened again. This time he got up and walked to the window. A little bird sat there starring up at him. He gasped in horror and opened the window. The bird hopped in, flew up to Carter's shoulder and began pecking his ear lightly.

            Nervously Carter made his way back to the table as if nothing had happened and resumed eating. The bird wouldn't stay on his shoulder though, for the next thing he knew, the bird was hopping across the table.

            "Stop!" he whispered. Then everyone noticed the bird and tried to shoo it away with their hands. Carter jumped up and picked up the bird. "Stop, stop!" he yelled to the others. "You might hurt him!"

            "Carter?" Hogan asked. "I thought you let it go?"

            "I did and it came back."

            Newkirk chuckled, "Perhaps you should call it Fido now."

            "Not funny," Carter said. "It's just a little confused that's all! Maybe he doesn't remember where his home is!"

            Kinch came up and looked at the bird, "That's strange. It should have left since it's a wild bird. I think it knows people. Maybe somebody raised it as a chick."

            "Maybe," Carter said nodding. "That would explain its behavior. I didn't keep it long enough to tame it."

            Hogan watched quietly, "Carter, let it go."

            Carter looked over in surprise, "Now?"

            "Yes, now. That bird has to learn sometime that this isn't its home, so it may as well learn now."

            "But…It freeze outside!" he protested.

            "It isn't winter anymore Carter. It will survive just like all the other birds will. That's an order Sergeant."

            "Yes, sir," he resigned and carried the bird to the window. He stroked its back and put it on the outside ledge. "Go!" he said, waving his hand at the bird. It starred at him in a puzzling sort of way, not understanding. Finally Hogan walked up and closed the window. Carter sat down unhappy.

            Everyone was watching, actually concerned for the bird. Hogan noticed their stares. He turned to Carter. "What would you have done if the guards found it? Do you think they would show compassion for a wild bird when they obviously don't show any to us?"

            "No, they wouldn't," he admitted.

            "And what if Hochstetter came around sometime? His goons would certainly not care for it either. The way they are, they would probably use it for target practice."

            Carter shuddered at the thought, "True, but I still can't help thinking how lonely and cold he'll be out there."

            "He'll be okay, _mon ami_," LeBeau added. "Remember what they say about God watching out for the sparrow?"

            "Yeah, I remember," Carter said, his fears eased a little.

            "He'll be fine. Soon the other birds will find him and they'll take him in."

            "I know, but still…" he sighed, he just couldn't explain how he felt. "I think I'll go to bed now."

            "Very well," Hogan said.

            He woke up early the next morning, fully rested from his extra sleep. He stretched slowly and rubbed his eyes, and then he remembered the bird! He jumped out of bed and hurried to the window. Although it was still dark, the occasional sweep of the searchlight lit up the windowpane. It was empty.

            He walked back to his bunk terrified that he had killed it during the night by throwing it out.

            Soon it was time for roll call and everyone filed out. As Schultz slowly counted them, he felt something warm and soft brush against his cheek. He turned his head slightly to see that it was the bird!

            He grinned, absolutely relieved that it had survived the night. He quickly took the bird and held it inside his coat pocket. He looked around and was surprised to see their reactions. Either they were pretending that they didn't notice or they really didn't! So after roll call, he snuck the bird down the tunnel and back into his lab. Unfortunately, he was wrong and Colonel Hogan had noticed.

            "So the bird came back did he?" he said, walking into the lab.

            Carter could only nod.

            Hogan sighed, "We'll have to try something new."

            "What?"

            "I'm going to send a message and we'll see if it works or not. You wait here."

            After what seemed like an eternity, he finally returned.

            "Carter? I have some good news."

            "Is it about the bird?" he ventured to ask.

            "I found a home for it."

            "Oh," he said.

            "Ida wanted a bird to keep her company, so I offered to give her yours."

            "Will she take good care of it?" he asked. 

            "She gave me her word. If you want, I can take the bird to her tonight or you can."

            "I think I will sir," he said, looking at it as it swung happily on the perch. 

            "Good, then we will send word that you will leave at 2200 hours."

            "Okay," Carter agreed. "She's in the area?" 

            "Yep, she's back. She's working on a special project here. Something about rockets, but she hasn't told me much about it yet."

"Oh. Could I stay here until it's time? I want to make sure he gets a good meal before he goes."

            "Sure Carter, take as long as you want. If we need anything, we'll call you," Hogan said and headed back up the ladder.

            Carter watched him leave and then went to go find the bird's dinner. He took it out and let it fly loose. The bird hopped around the dirt floor pecking at pebbles and a few insects while Carter picked a few stems of the bundle of millet. When he was done, he whistled softly to the bird and it came flying up to the table. He was a bit surprised at how quickly the bird responded, but then remembered what Kinch said about the bird being raised by people, so he put down the food and a little dish of water. The bird began eating, occasionally looking up and chirping at Carter as if it were chatting with him. Carter watched him, thinking about how this was the last time he could feed it. "Now someone else will take care of you," he said to it. The bird stopped and looked up. "You'll be okay with Ida, she's nice. I know. I've known her ever since I first got here. "Boy was I ever young. She treated me really well and tried to help me adjust. One of the kindest people I've ever known."

            He sat at the table and silently watched the bird. Minutes went by and then hours. Finally it was time and Hogan came down. "Ready Carter?"

            "Yeah I'm ready. Let me go get a box," he said, standing up. He went to his lab and picked out a box he had prepared. It was lined with grass and scraps of old cloth; it would be warm in there. He then placed the bird inside it and put the box in his pocket. He was ready to go.

            Hogan walked with him to the tunnel entrance. "Ida's a nice girl," he finally said. "She'll take good care of him."

            "I know."

            "Everything ready?" he asked.

            Carter nodded and began climbing the stairs. Hogan watched as he climbed out and closed the lid to the trunk. _Poor guy_, he thought. _That bird certainly meant a lot to him. I really wish there was a way he could keep it. But there isn't_. He left the tunnel, trying to think of a way to cheer him up.

            Carefully Carter made his way to the meeting place. It was an old shack just outside of Hammelburg. He opened the door and walked into the dark room. Something struck his foot and he almost yelled out in pain. He grabbed the thing, realizing that it was a rake that he had bumped into. He grumbled and made his way to the hay bales and sat down to wait. In a few minutes he heard something scrapping the floor. "Ida?" he asked hesitantly. Suddenly something screeched and panic seized him. It wasn't Ida. He jumped up and tore out the building, running into something by the door. It was a person and they grabbed Carter by the arms and tried to pin him against the wall. He struggled and with one well placed kick, sent the attacker groaning to the floor. Carter didn't waste any time, he took off out of there faster than a rocket. When he reached the trees, he turned back just in time to see a uniformed man appear out of the trap. It was the Gestapo and Carter had almost fallen into their trap.

            His heart almost stopped when he remembered the bird. He took out the box and looked in. It was a little scared, but seemed to be okay. Sighing with relief he put it back in and turned to leave when he heard a gunshot. A searing pain went through the back of his leg. He dropped to the ground, in shock. He heard footsteps and got back to his feet. As best as he could, he began running through the trees, but the footsteps stopped following him for some reason. He went about ½ a mile when he collapsed. With a trembling hand, he pulled the box out and opened it. He heard the bird fly away and fainted.

            Back at Stalag 13, Hogan stood waiting in the tunnel. "Should have been back by now," he grumbled angrily. "Hope he didn't take a trip to the Hofbrau."

            Kinch shook his head, "I don't think he would do…" suddenly his radio began beeping frantically. He grabbed his headset and listened. His eyes widened in fear at what he heard. Hogan went to him, his eyes narrowed.

            Kinch looked up, "There was a Gestapo raid where we sent Carter with the bird. That was Ida trying to warn us. I told her that he had left over an hour ago and hasn't returned. She's putting out an alert to the other members. Colonel, you don't think…?"

            "Don't say it, we don't know anything yet," he objected. "He may be hiding out somewhere until this blows over."

            "I hope so Colonel, but we may need to plan out a rescue just in case."

            Hogan nodded and told Kinch to assemble everyone.

            They stayed up most of the night talking about what they should do. Finally they decided to just wait awhile and see if Carter comes back. Just as LeBeau was starting a fresh pot of coffee, they heard a tapping on the window. Newkirk's head jerked up from the table and ran to the window. There sat Carter's bird. He scooped it up and brought it inside yelling for the Colonel.

            "It's come back! The bird's back!"

            "What? Where's Carter?" LeBeau shouted back.

            "Quiet before the guards hear you!" Hogan ordered, finally calming them down. He took one look at what they were yelling about, _if the bird was here and Carter is not with it then he's…_he then realized that his worst fears had come true. "Get ready!" he ordered. "We're leaving now to look for Carter!"

            "Yes sir!" they shouted and scrambled to gather their equipment, while Kinch carefully tucked the bird inside his pocket.

            They hurried since they had a very limited amount of time before morning roll call. There was a full moon out, which helped them be able to see. They searched around the tunnel entrance and through the nearby woods. But they didn't find him.

            "I'll never make fun of that bird again if we find me poor mate Andrew," Newkirk said unhappily. 

            "Wait a minute!" Kinch said. "Maybe the bird can find him if we can't."

            "What? How?" LeBeau wanted to know.

            Kinch just took the bird out of his pocket and set it free. At first the bird wasn't sure what to do, but decided to head back to Stalag 13.

            "He's going back Kinch!" LeBeau pointed protested wearily. "Well never find Carter this way!"

            Just then the bird landed in the bushes. "Wait a minute," Kinch said, stopping the others. He walked over to investigate. As he neared the bushes, he heard a moaning sound. "Carter is that you?" 

            "Kinch?" a weak voice answered.

            "Over here Colonel!" Kinch charged in and almost stumbled on Carter. He bent down and shook him a little. "Carter? Can you hear me?"

            He opened his eyes and little and grinned. The bird hopped over to him and perched on his stomach looking at him as if wondering why he was lying down. "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

            "He showed us where you were Carter. Now you don't worry about anything, you'll be back in Stalag 13 before you know it." Kinch said as the other gathered around.

            Newkirk and Hogan picked him up and laid him on a blanket to carry him back on.

            Carter smiled and looked back at the bird. "Colonel? Now what do we do about him?"

            "I think we just might have to keep him Carter," Hogan answered. "We can get another bird for Ida."

            "Yeah, we can do that," Carter agreed. "Welcome to the club little guy."

            "You'll have to think of a name for him now. You can't keep calling it the bird anymore," Newkirk said.

            "I think I will call him, Little Bear," he said.

            "Little Bear," Newkirk repeated. "Sorta has a familiar ring to it."

            "Yeah, it sure does," Hogan grinned. "Welcome Little Bear."

THE END


End file.
